Lets Kick it UP!
by Lunar InuYasha
Summary: When Kagome drags everyone's favorite hanyou to the arcade to play a few games and Karaoke is started...anything can happen... (if you want to smile, this a a good story to read) Oneshot


**Kick it up!**

"InuYasha!" Kagome called from the living room, he was upstairs changing into modern clothes, and it was taking longer than the schoolgirl thought it would.

"What!" came the irritable response of the hanyou.

"Come on we need to get going!" she shouted

"Fine, I'm coming!…just give me a minuet…" he whined

Kagome smirked and sat down on the couch, she had dragged him to her time because she was invited to go to a party but her mother told her that she needed to take someone with her…and there was NO way she was going with Hojo or her brother so she persuaded InuYasha to come along. They were going to wander around the mall with Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and a few other people. It wasn't a big deal but her mother was just being careful, and to be honest she was glad, it did give her an excuse to drag InuYasha around….

A few minuets later the irritated youkai slouched down the stairs. He was dressed in a red sweatshirt, and a pair of loose jeans, a baseball hat covering his fuzzy appendages, and he was padding around in a pair of flip-flops. (it was the only thing he would put on his feet)"lets go!" the human smiled and dragged InuYasha out the front door.

"Eri! Yuka!" Kagome yelled, greeting her friends, "it's so good to see you!" all 3 of the girls hugged until once of them noticed a guy standing a bit back following Kagome.

Yuka leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear, "looks like you have a stacker…" Kagome looked around alarmed, 'wait InuYasha is here I cant have a stacker, he'd kill 'em…oh' she saw the way InuYasha was pouting and laughed, "oh sorry guys, this is my friend InuYasha…" she told them dragging her reluctant friend over.

"Is this the-" Eri started to ask

"NO!" Kagome cut them off before they could keep going…some things that she said when she was mad was not something to be repeated in front of the person…

"Who else is coming?" Kagome asked

"Chris should be here…oh there he is" Ayumi smiled waving to the teenage boy. He was tall and had a dark blue shirt on and a pair of jeans on, that seemed to bring out his eyes, and his hair was down.

"Well Steven couldn't make it so this is it…" so with that they began their trek around the mall.

After a movie and a few hours of window-shopping, Kagome mentioned the arcade and everyone jumped at it. A few minuets later they were all inside, shooting aliens, rolling wooden balled down a small lane, and desperately trying to win a fistfight. "No, no, no!" Kagome said as InuYasha beat her character into the ground again.

"Ha" The hanyou said triumphantly, his mood greatly improved from earlier in the afternoon.

_Attention gamers! Karaoke will be staring in 2 min. we are looking for volunteers and whoever is interested is asked to come to the front to pick out a song. Thank you_

Eri and Ayumi ran over to Kagome and InuYasha, "come on lets do a song!"

Kagome looked horrible, "you can, I'd rather not…but I'd be glade ot watch…"

"Are you kidding we stink…but we still want to do it!" the both chanted

"Ok…maybe…but only after you…" she reasoned

"Yea the girls squealed as they ran off the find the other 2 and tell them and get their song.

Five min later, the girls where on stage, having the time of their lives, smiling, laughing, making complete idiots of themselves and loving every minuet of it.

"Hey InuYasha, why don't you do one with me?" Kagome asked

The hanyou fell of the chair he was sitting on, "what?"

"come on…it will be fun…I'll even let you pick the song…"

"I don't know…"

"PLEASE!" she pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Ok, ok…just stop that…"

"You're the best!" she squeaked leaping on him and giving him the tightest hug she could.

They both walked up to the stand and told them they were interested, and whenever they picked out their song they could go up.

After a few minuets, one caught his eye, he glanced lightly at the lyrics…that was it. he told the lady and they were onstage. They were handed microphones, and the music started.

Kagome was totally lost, she had heard the tune a long time ago but didn't know the song, it wasn't until the words appeared on the screen, did she smile…he picked the perfect song…

_If we take our time, and we stick together,_

The two were not quite in synce, so the sound was not that great…but they were both picking up the beat…and the lyrics…they just felt natural.

_Everything we do will go our way!_

Now they were more synced up, but InuYasha had not sung in awhile so his notes were a little off, but for some reason people were stopping to watch then, which was making them both nervous

_And if we try, now and forever,_

_No matter what comes next will be okay!_

By now there were fine, fully synced up and singing in two parts, some people in the arcade had begun to clap to the catchy tune.

_Let's kick it up!_

_To show them all the things that we can do!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Another notch tomorrow!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Together!_

Kagome was starting to sway and had brought InuYasha into it too, her friends were watching amused and surprised. But Kagome really started to get into it, loosening her knees, relaxing more and more as the words flowed over her tounge.

_I realize what's on the surface_

_Ain't picture perfect,_

_But that don't mean a thing!_

_One thing I know is there's a purpose,_

_And like the circus, we're hanging from the rings!_

By now Kagome was just having so much fun, she didn't think about how embarrassed she would be afterwards, she didn't care, it felt so good to let some thing out…and no one know because she was just singing to a song…and Kagome was catchy…she had InuYasha started.

_Let's kick it up!_

_To show them all the things that we can do!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Another notch tomorrow!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Together!_

_Together!_

The two teens were having way to much fun to notice two people standing, smiling leaning on the back wall. There, with Souta, was Mrs. Higurashi, she had been dropping Souta off at the arcade when she saw her daughter and what was like a son to her climb onto the stage. she had the biggest smile on her face, one or not only happiness but of relaxation. she was the only one who noticed…but over the past 2 years those two had helped each other grow so much, they would never see it but, they had saved each other…

_Na na na na!_

_Na na na na!_

_Na na na na!_

_Na na na na!_

_Na na na na! Yea!_

_Na na na na! Yea!_

_Na na na na! Yea!_

_Na na na na! Yea, yea!_

_One, two three four!_

The pair of adolescents now had a small road block growing around then, people curious to see what was going on. The two teens smiling, ignoring it all. The instermental break had started and they looked at each other smiles on their faces that couldn't possibly grow any bigger. But when they made eye contact they both seemed to smile brighter, they also got more into the song, leaning together singing a repeat of the first verse.

_If we take our time, and we stick together,_

_Everything we do will go our way!_

_I have no doubt in this situation,_

_And then we will enjoy another day!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_To show them all the things that we can do!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Another notch tomorrow!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Together!_

_Together!_

It seemed that the whole arcade had stoped to whatch the two on stage, no one could explain it but the two kids just had it, they were like one person, and it was mesmerizing to see them work together so smoothly, they just went, didn't think, didn't plan, just acted…and people were draw to this feeling of trust, of sincerity.

_Let's kick it up!_

_To show them all the things that we can do!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Another not tomorrow!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!_

_Let's kick it up!_

_Together!_

_Together!_

The last refrain they just sung there hearts out, because for them at the moment nothing existed, not the building, the people or the lights, just the song and their partner. And as the last note died away Kagome just laughed, she couldn't help it, it just felt so good to have that all gone, she just laughed, and it must not have been that weird because InuYasha was doing the same thing. But they soon began painfully aware that they were the center of attention, and both in an attenpt to get off the stage at the same time slipped.

This did not help Kagome in the very least, she was now in tears she was laughing so hard and InuYasha was not far behind her. They both looked at each other, and right at that moment, just then, they both knew, they would always be there for each other, no matter how much they bickered or argued, they would always…_always _be there for each other…and that feeling was what helped both of them though the hard times…whether it be Naraku, death of a family member, or just the little argument they had, they always knew….

* * *

Ok that was really crappy…I did that all in about 50 min…it's 11 at night and I should be asleep but I NEEDED to write…and I was sitting at the computer…don't ask…oh by the way this was a make up as you go story so you were kinda lost on the plot then yea…that is cause it was VERY vague…I knew I wanted to us the song…I have been listing to it all night lol anyway…hope you liked it… PLZ review…I need it…I would like to redo it when I am awake but I could use some help so yea… thanks! Btw…the song is "lets kick it up" and it was the theme song for Digimon the movie… I fell in love with the music lol

Lunar


End file.
